The clinical practice is replacing, wherever possible, traditional open surgical procedures with less invasive techniques that require, however, indirect, image-based feedback. In image-guided procedures, such as vascular catheterization, angioplasty and stent placement the physician needs to identify anatomical structures in images. These procedures are difficult to master without extensive training, yet training on humans may be fatal. Accordingly, simulation systems for image-guided procedures may train a physician without unnecessary risk and may also serve as pre-operative planning tool or post-operative assessment tool. Most of the simulation systems are based on predefined models of anatomical structures and are not patient specific. Accordingly, such systems cannot be used for accurately planning an operation on a particular patient prior to performing the operation or for post assessment of the operation. A more progressive simulation system is a patient-specific simulation system that uses patient-specific medical image data.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.